


Boring Desk Sex

by noneveragain



Series: 30 Day Smut Challenge {Frerard} #1 [26]
Category: Gerard Way and the Hormones, My Chemical Romance, frnkiero andthe cellabration
Genre: AU - High School, AU - friends, Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, they go to camp and fuck in a class room
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-12
Updated: 2016-06-12
Packaged: 2018-07-14 13:09:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7173062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noneveragain/pseuds/noneveragain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Original Prompt// Boring Sex</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boring Desk Sex

Gerard and Frank were finally - finally, resting after their day at camp. The whole day was so stressful but in the end, they were both happy sitting in the quiet empty classroom. 

"Baby?" Frank said pulling Gerard closer to him rubbing his semi on his leg. "I have a problem.." He whispered biting the lobe of Gerard's ear. "Oh you do?" Gerard smirked. "I guess I'm supposed to fix this huh?" Gerard said pulling Frank's pants down, seeing the small tent in his boxers as he palmed him softly, a quiet moan escaping from his own lips at seeing his boyfriend look so fucking hot this way. 

"You like that? Feels good?" Gerard asked, hooking his thumbs underneath the waistband of the older males boxers and pulling them down roughly. Frank immediatly took control, turning them around and dropping to his knees.  "Gonna suck you off, 'mkay?" He smirked, licking a flat line up the shaft causing goosebumps to rise on Gerard's skin. "So fucking okay." Gerard replied, his hips bucking involuntarily as Frank began sucking on the tip, digging into the slit and groaning at the taste of precum on his tongue. 

"Your fucking mouth- fuck." Gerard moaned placing his hand on the back of Frank's head, silently urging him to go on. Frank moaned around Gerard's dick, the vibrations sending a wave of pleasure throughout his body causing a moan to tear through him but only coming out as a low growl. 

Frank pulled off and looked up in his boyfriends eyes. "Bend over the desk baby, I have lube don't worry." He panted into Gerard's ear going to grab the lube. He slicked up his fingers and gently pressed them into Gerard's hole, feeling the taller boy press down on them roughly, a loud moan eliciting from both men. 

Gerard was overwhelmed with pleasure. The moment Frank's fingers brushed against his prostate, he was a writhing moaning mess. "Fuck, yes please!" He moaned pushing his bum even more onto Frank hand. Frank pulled his fingers out and quickly grabbed the bottle of lube and began to coat his length. He was more than ready for this.

"You ready baby?" Frank panted out lining himself up with Gerard's entrance, pressing the head against it. 

"Fuck yeah, go baby." Gerard replied. Frank slowly pushed in, crying out softly at the feeling of Gerard's tight walls clench around his dick. "Fuck, always so tight." Frank groaned, pushing all of his length in, throwing his head back at the rush of pleasure that over came him. "Fuck!" Gerard moaned, bringing a hand down to pump himself rapidly as the desk was digging into his stomach. "Right there baby, please." He begged, causing Frank to pull out and thrust back in at a rapid pace already. His stomach was beginning to churn in the most pleasant way as the heat in the pit of his stomach began to uncoil more and more with each thrust.

"Frank, I'm so close." Gerard moaned out, the motions with his hand becoming more rapid before Frank swatted his hand away and pumped him himself. "Fuck, you're doing so good for me." Frank groaned. He hasn't felt anything as good as this. 

"Fra-Fuck!" Gerard moaned coming all over the desk. The feeling of Gerard's muscles clenching around Frank's cock was enough for Frank to come inside of Gerard rolling his hips lazily as pleasure pumped through his veins.

"Mm baby, that was so good." Frank praised, pulling out and pressing a kiss to Gerard's head. "We need to change." Frank giggled huskily, throwing Gerard's pants at him. 


End file.
